


ice skating

by mydragulesebastian



Category: Marvel RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating, RPF, holiday themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13046895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydragulesebastian/pseuds/mydragulesebastian
Summary: When you find out Sebastian doesn’t like ice skating but an accident happens on the rink. things take an interesting turn.





	ice skating

##  **“No.”**

“What?” 

“I’m not gettin’ on the ice,” Sebastian said sternly. 

You laughed, “Why not?” 

“Because… It’s scary, okay? I’m traumatized by the idea of it!” 

You looked out at the rink, watching everyone skate away. Some were better than others but they were all having the time of their lives as they glided over the shiny, white ice. 

“How does an idea traumatize you?” You let go of his hand, turning slightly so you could look at him. 

He was staring out at the rink, a look of anxiety strewn across his face. “If I fall,” he took in a deep breath, “And someone comes by and slashes my fucking wrists with their skate blades, what am I going to do then? Die out on the rink? Oh man, I can see the headlines now— _Sebastian Stan dies at Rockefeller ice skating rink after having his wrists slit open._ ” 

“Oh my God,” you chuckled. “I’m dating a crazy person.” 

“It’s not funny!” He looked over at you, his eyes full of fear. “Please don’t make me go on the ice. I-I can’t.” 

“But I wanted to go skating with you. Like that couple over there!” You pointed to a pair of young people who were trying to skate together but one of them was holding onto the railing very tightly while their partner tried to coax them to let go. 

“I know,” he sighed. “But I can’t do it. Look, I’ll follow you around the rink from the outside. Well, I’ll try since I can’t get past that—” He pointed to one part of the rink that was blocked off. “—How does that sound?” 

Your mouth fell open slightly. He was serious. He really was going to follow you around the rink. Sebastian didn’t play. 

“It sounds ridiculous, but if that’s the only way we can somewhat be together then so be it.”

He let out a sigh of relief and you poked his cheek with your gloved index finger. You grabbed his hand, walking over to the booth where you bought one ticket and picked up your skates. Sebastian sat down next to you and watched as you laced your skates up, the blade constantly catching his eye.

“Are they tight enough?”

“Yes,” you laughed, “It’s not like I’m going to jump in the air and do cool tricks.”

“I know, but if they’re on too lose your ankles will bend and that looks painful.”

You stood up from the bench and Sebastian immediately stuck his arms out to hold you from falling over. You laughed again and shook your head. He was being way too protective of you.

“Babe, I can stand up just fine.” You put your hands on top of his but he held on tighter. “You can let go.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes—” you removed one hand and then the other. “I can even walk in them just fine.”

You began to walk away from Sebastian and his eyes widened. He really was anxious, yet he wasn’t even going on the ice. You shot him a smile that sort of eased him slightly as you got closer to the entrance of the rink. He picked your shoes up from the floor and jogged over to you, stopping you and pressing a quick kiss on your cheek.

“Just in case you don’t make it back.”

“Shut up!” 

You placed one blade on the ice while holding onto the rail tightly and Sebastian watched with a pained expression on his face. His hands were sweating and he could feel his body tense up as you brought your other foot onto the ice.

You held onto the rail for a couple of yards, trying to get the hang of the skate, the ice and balancing yourself all at once. You watched as little kids zipped by you and others doing tight spins in the center of the rink. 

You let out a huffed breath, “Damn talented kids.”

You looked over your shoulder and spotted Sebastian on top of the stair case that looked over the rink. He held up a thumb but his wincing face told you other wise. You held up another thumb as you let go of the rail and carefully, yet slowly, made your way over to him. 

Sebastian watched, holding in a breath, as you made your way over and people skated past you; some of the skaters almost knocking you over and causing you to slightly spin.  _This is what hell is like_ , Sebastian thought to himself.

You finally made it to the other side of the rink and looked up at Sebastian who was already looking down at you shaking his head. You pursed your lips and furrowed your brows.

“You’re going to get hurt!”

“Sebastian, stop! I’m going to be fine!”

_Crack!_

Your heads both snapped over to where the sound came from and you spotted a group of young boys piled together and the youngest boy at the bottom of the pile holding the back of his head. You let out a loud gasp and looked up to see Sebastian gone.

“What the…”

You pushed yourself off the rail and skated over to the group of kids, already being helped by an adult. Your eyes widened when you realized who it was since they weren’t wearing skates.

“Sebastian!” You exclaimed.

He had slipped onto the ice as soon as he saw the group of kids tumble together and no one go and help them due to being preoccupied with everything else at the rink. Sebastian’s anxieties had flown out the window as soon as he saw it happen. He thanked God that it happened so close to the entrance of the rink. If it hadn’t happened there, he didn’t know what he’d do. 

Sebastian slid across the ice and fell onto his knees as he helped the kids off of each other and instructed them to hold onto the railing. You spun around slightly from stopping yourself from crashing into them. You got on your own knees and helped Sebastian until the one you were most worried about showed his face.

He was crying and you checked the back of his head and luckily didn’t find any blood. Sebastian flagged down on of the ice rink employees to come and help while a woman on the sidelines cried. You tried to calm the child down as Sebastian tried to calm the other kids down as well. 

One of the employees kneeled down and you let go of the boy. The employee asked him a couple of questions before helping him up and skating away with him where the paramedics had already arrived.

You looked over at Sebastian and sighed. “So much for not getting on the ice, Seb.”

“Funny,” he answered sarcastically. “Now… how am I going to get off the ice?”


End file.
